


Sometimes Fate Is Stupid and Should Be Ignored

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [49]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background JJBella, Established Otachris, M/M, Polyamorous Negotiations, Prior Otayuri Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmates Don't Always Work, Yuri Hates JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's Yuri's birthday.  When he goes to bed, there are several possibilities he's considering.  1: the small chance that his soulmate is someone who'll be awesome.  2: His soulmate will suck just as much as his parents' did.  3: He doesn't have a soulmate.  4: His soulmate won't be awesome, but at least won't suck, and may improve on further acquaintance.  That's the one he's hoping for.  He just doesn't believe that Option #1 could.So, of course, fate throws him Option #5: his soulmate is a good person who would treat him well, but is the one person who Yuri just cannot stand anyway.  He can't imagine it working out.





	Sometimes Fate Is Stupid and Should Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseudo-sequel to "Open", the Otachris fic. While "Open" is definitive canon for this story, this story is not definitive canon for "Open". (Neither is canon for the main 'verse.)

Yuri stared at the coffee pot. Coffee and Monster would keep him up all night, right? He couldn’t have his fear of not having a soulmate confirmed if he just didn’t go to bed. He’d failed to take one thing into account, however. He was spending the night at Viktor and Yuuri’s place, and Viktor was not going to let him get away with not even trying.

Viktor handed him some tea. “I drugged myself so I could have as much time as possible with my soulmate, which was useful. I’m not going to drug you, but I have some sleeping pills I can give you if you’d like!”

“No thanks.” Yuri took a sip of the tea and gagged. “What the hell did you put in this?”

“Honey and cream. It’s supposed to be good for sleep.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to use _sour_ cream.” Yuri handed Viktor the cup. “I’m going to chug a glass of water, and then I’m going to bed. Good night.”

 

As soon as Yuri got into his dream, he was looking for the ejector switch. “What the fuck. How. No.”

“Hi, Yuri-chan!” JJ waved to him. “Come sit down, let’s talk.”

Yuri took the seat. “What’s to talk about? I still hate you.”

“I’m still trying to change that. One of these days, I’ll win you over.”

“You really won’t.” Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute. If you’re here, what the hell are you doing with that girl you married?”

“I have two soulmates. You and Isabella Yang. When you were fourteen, you told me to just be with her.”

“Good. Younger Me was smart. Be with Isabella. Be happy. Have five million babies and completely forget about me.”

JJ reached out and took Yuri’s hand. Yuri jerked it away, leaving JJ staring at his hand. “What about you, though? I know you hate the idea of being alone.”

“I hate the idea of having a bad soulmate even worse. You’re not gonna be like my asshole father, but I just instinctively hate you. It’s not really something you can overcome, or you would have by now.”

“Yuri…”

Yuri rolled his eyes. This was one reason he hated JJ, the man had no sense for when to let things drop. “I don’t think I’m going to be alone for long. Beka’s soulmate is Christophe Giacometti, you think I go to them and tell them I don’t have a soulmate they’ll leave me alone any longer than I want to be?”

“You’d lie to them?”

“I don’t know. Even if I told them that you were my soulmate but I didn’t want anything to do with you, and you have Isabella so I’m not just leaving you out there alone, I don’t think it would change things. Viktor, I am going to lie to, because fuck him and his sanctimonious bullshit. Figure I’ll just lie to everyone but you. And Isabella, if you’ve told her about me in case four years changed my mind.”

“Don’t lie to Chris and Otabek. Like you say, it probably won’t matter to them. That way if you do end up changing your mind at some point, there’s not that awkwardness there. You’re sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure.”

 

When Yuri woke up, he checked time zones. JJ was probably getting ready for bed. Perfect. He called.

JJ picked up almost immediately. “Good morning, Yuri! Happy birthday!”

“Whatever. I’m not coming, don’t come to me, be with Bella, I don’t have a soulmate. You spent a good chunk of the dream trying to talk me out of it, so don’t bother.”

JJ sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that. Belle knows the truth, but I’ve kept it to myself otherwise. If you ever change your mind, Belle and I will welcome you with open arms. I want you to know that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got that. Don’t worry about me, I have a plan, and you helped me make it better last night. Good night. Don’t lose sleep over me.”

That awkwardness over with, Yuri deleted JJ’s number from his phone – no wonder he’d been so insistent about giving it to Yuri back at the Grand Prix Finals – and went downstairs. Viktor and Yuuri were at the kitchen table, breakfast ready. “Yurio! Do you need help coming up with a plan?”

“Nope. No plans needed.” Yuri plopped into his seat. “I don’t have a soulmate. Pass the butter?” Viktor jumped up to hug Yuri, who put up with it for as long as he could stand before shoving him off. “That’s not the butter, old man! I’ve got Worlds coming up soon, I need food, not hugs!”

“Yuri… we’re here for you, if you need anything. If you want, I can give you Minako’s phone number, she doesn’t have a soulmate either…”

Oh god. Katsudon was doing the puppy eyes. “I’m _fine_. I’ve had a feeling this was coming since I was fifteen. Plenty of time to come to terms with it. Now can I _please_ have the butter?”

 

Yuri didn’t say much to anyone but his rinkmates until Worlds. Once there, he found Christophe. “Hey. Can I talk to you and Beka?”

“Sure.” Chris gave him a knowing look and texted Beka to meet them at the hotel room Chris and Beka would be sharing. “Crap soulmate or no soulmate?” he said as soon as Beka showed up.

“Official story is that I don’t have a soulmate. That’s to avoid having to deal with idiots like Viktor. The truth is that JJ is my soulmate.”

Otabek’s face scrunched up. “So Isabella…?”

“His other soulmate, the one I told him to be with and forget me, both four years ago in his dream and this year in mine. Beka, I know you didn’t want to get any hopes up, but when you turned eighteen I got the feeling that if something like this happened, you’d be interested in having something with me. Chris, I’m not looking to steal Beka or anything, I promise. He’s your soulmate, and I respect that.”

Otabek got Yuri wrapped up in a hug, and Chris wrapped himself around Yuri from the back. “I didn’t want to get any hopes up. I convinced myself that no matter who your soulmate was, you’d at least give them a chance. I’ve never stopped wishing you could have been my soulmate, though, and I’m a horrible person but I’m glad you’re here,” Otabek said.

“You’re not a horrible person, Beka. A horrible person would force me to at least give JJ a chance before even thinking about this, despite the fact that I really don’t want to because I cannot stand JJ. I’ve already talked to him. He knows that I was planning on coming to you. Even convinced me not to lie to you guys.”

“I keep telling you, JJ is a decent guy. I don’t know what it is with the two of you, why you can’t get along, but it’s not because he’s a horrible human being.”

Chris bent his head to purr in Yuri’s ear, “What do you want from me, Yuri? Leave you and Beka alone, or join you two?”

“I’m not stealing Beka from you!” Yuri snapped.

“I know you’re not,” Chris said. “I meant more on a short-term basis. I’m going to leave you guys alone first chance you get to properly be together without having to worry about skating, but is that how it’s always going to be, or are you interested in me at all?”

“Oh!” Yuri blushed hard. “Sorry. Beka, this is probably a ridiculous question, but do you mind me and Chris doing things?”

“You’re right. That is a ridiculous question.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek. “But thank you for asking anyway. You and Chris do whatever you want. I’d like to at least be invited to be involved if it’s possible, but at something like Europeans, if you two want to do stuff without me, knock yourselves out.”


End file.
